


Fourth Year Marauders: Love Sucks

by DemiliaAug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiliaAug/pseuds/DemiliaAug
Summary: In their fourth year, Remus develops a small crush on Lily much to the dismay of both Sirius and James.





	Fourth Year Marauders: Love Sucks

Remus and Lily walked out of the greenhouse together after Herbology, James and Sirius trailing at a distance. James hit Sirius in the arm and inclined his head towards them, “What do you think they’re talking about?”

Sirius eyed them with suspicion and then shrugged. “Hopefully how ridiculously good looking our hair is,” he said with amusement in his eyes.

His bespectacled friend rolled his eyes behind his glasses. “Come on, I’m being serious.”

“And so am I,” Sirius said with a grin. “I’m being Sirius Black, making a joke in the most uncalled for of times.”

James groaned and whacked his friend on the head with his textbook. “You know you’re the sorriest excuse for a best mate there is, right?”

“But you love me,” Sirius sang as he walked alongside his friend. 

The two of them continued to follow Lily and Remus, who where unsurprisingly heading towards the library.

“They’re going to know we’re spying on them,” Sirius reckoned as the students were beginning to thin out and they were more obviously in sight. 

James gave a devious grin and pulled his invisibility cloak from his pocket. “Never leave the tower unprepared, I always say.”

Sirius looked at him from the corner of his eye a James dragged him to a stairwell to hide under the cloak. “Since when?” he huffed to himself.

James snickered in response and once he double-checked that they were covered completely, set out towards the library. Sirius was humming to himself as they walked in and began searching for Lily and Remus. They found them huddled in the back, nearly knocking into several tables in the process.

“You’re so clumsy Sirius. Watch yourself,” James whispered at him angrily.

“It’s you and your two left feet, thank you very much. I have the grace of an angel,” Sirius shock back, eyes like daggers. 

James clamped a hand over his mouth as Remus looked up from his book. He saw nothing and shook his head before turning back to Lily. Her hair was like a flame in the soft lighting and she tucked a strand behind her ear before laughing at a smart remark Remus made.

Remus’s whole face blushed red and Sirius stiffened beside James. Lily and Remus continued their conversation, lost in their own little world. “Remus, you’re too funny. I don’t know why you aren’t like this all the time. You let James and Sirius steal the show.”

James shook a fist under the cloak and Sirius pushed it back to keep them from revealing their feet. Remus stammered out a reply that they didn’t quite catch, but his face was almost as red as Lily’s hair now. 

The taller boy nudged James along, trying to get a better idea of what they were saying to one another. In their haste, they knocked into a bookshelf and two books fell off the shelves. 

Remus and Lily looked up in concern. “Which ghost do you think it is this time?” Lily inquired.

Remus had his head titled, listening for anything and Sirius swore. James dragged them down another aisle before the both of them fled the library. 

Back into their room minutes later, Sirius and James were breathing raggedly after running. “Shit, do you think he knew it was us?” Sirius asked as he tried to remember how to breathe again.

“Probably. He’s too smart for his own good. Bloody hell, you really screwed us over.” James said, half laughing as he tumbled into his bed.

They sat in silence, both of them staring at the ceiling from their beds. Finally Sirius broke it, “Do you reckon he really likes her?”

James shrugged, “Who knows. He’s too chivalrous to go after Lily when he knows I like her though.”

“Oh thanks, that really makes me feel better,” Sirius shot back as he rolled over onto his stomach. 

“Merlin’s beard, did you hear the way she was talking him up. Do you think she actually likes him?” James suddenly sat up. 

“They’re going to end up being a pair of love birds,” Sirius said, the sound muffled through his pillow. It was accompanied by an agonizing groan, just as the door opened. 

Remus stepped into the room, no signs of Peter to be found. “So the strangest thing happened in the library today,” he mused as he paced the room. “Do you two need to be filled in, or are you willing to admit it was the two of you spying?” he asked as he rounded on James.

Sirius was grateful he was laying with his head in his pillow and decided it was best to keep it that way. James merely raised an eyebrow, “Really? Whatever gave you the idea that whatever you’re referring to was us?” he asked coolly.

Sirius had to bite his tongue to keep from snorting and Remus rolled his eyes. “I heard Sirius swearing.”

Sirius felt his body stiffen up and then Remus’s hand hitting him in the back of the head. “I know you’re really awake too.”

Sirius ran his hand through his hair as he sat up, awkwardly looking at Remus. James shot him a look that said to admit nothing and they had a silent argument over whether or not to even continue the conversation. Unfortunately, Remus was very adept at also reading their silent conversations and took it all as the confirmation he needed. He stood there, a knowing look on his face and the room was awkwardly quiet once more.

Peter broke the tension by bursting in, “A couple of seventh year Ravenclaws started hexing each other over a quidditch bet!”

The three boys turned to Peter and failed to laugh. Peter’s face fell as he looked through the three of them, “What’s going on?”

Sirius panicked. “REMUS LIKES LILY!”

James panicked. “LILY LIKES REMUS!”

Remus sighed. “I can’t believe this is happening to me.”

Peter grinned. “I don’t hear a denial.”

Peter stepped around to face Remus, whose face went red. Sirius and James both gasped and jumped from their beds shouting, “I KNEW IT!” at the same time.

Inside, Sirius was hurt more by the news than he let on and James was already starting to sulk. “Oh all of you, shut up,” Remus scowled at them.

James and Sirius clung to one another like wounded animals while Peter continued his taunting. “Well when did this start? Are you two going to snog? It was bad enough having James pine over her, now we’re going to have to listen to him crying himself to sleep every night while you two date.”

“I wouldn’t do that to him,” Remus said quietly.

“I KNEW IT! What did I tell you Sirius? He’s the best mate I could ever have,” James beamed as he dropped his hold on Sirius to hug Remus.

Sirius was still frowning as he nodded, “Yeah, yeah. AND HEY! I’m telling you mom you like Remus better.”

James rolled his eyes, but regarded the sadness still in Sirius’s eyes. He was the only one that knew about Sirius’s crush on Remus and felt bad for him. Sirius merely sighed and headed towards the door, “I’m going to go take a walk around the lake.”

With the three of them left, Peter continued to pester Remus with questions and occasionally make fun of Remus some more. Remus continued to try and dodge the awkward situation and finally announced he was heading to the dining hall to eat. 

“Should we go fetch Sirius?” he asked, as James and Peter trailed on side of him.

James shook his head, “Just leave him be.”

Remus looked concerned, “What’s gotten into him?”

Peter shrugged, as unaware of everything as always, much to James’s relief for once. “He got into another row with his brother on the way back to the tower,” James lied.

“Ah, no wonder. Maybe you should go talk to him,” Remus suggested.

“Yeah, I will. I’m just going to grab him a plate first,” James aid as they entered the dining hall.

Lily was already seated at the table and glanced at them when they walked in. She enthusiastically waved to Remus and Peter before scrunching her nose at the sight of James. The boy sighed and fixed two plates for himself and his friend before leaving the hall.

Outside, James wandered about before he finally found Sirius dangerously in range of the Whomping Willow’s reach. After promptly steering him away and towards a much nicer tree, he sank to the ground. “You know, you could just tell him,” James said between bites.

Sirius shook his head, “It was hard enough admitting it to you. Plus he clearly likes Evans.”

James sighed, “Love sucks.”

“Here, here my friend.” Sirius said with a sigh before taking a large bite of his bread roll.

They continued to eat while casually discussing how much they both were in dire need of help with their classes. When the overcast clouds finally let out a downpour of rain, night was beginning to fall and they both ran inside. On the way back to the tower, they spotted Remus and Lily in the hallway with books in each of their arms. 

“Those nerds went back to the library a second time?” Sirius sighed.

James elbowed him into a doorway and they listened to Remus and Lily talk. 

“Do you want to go to Hogsmeade together this weekend?” Lily asked suddenly.

Remus stopped, face flushed. “Oh, well you know that’s something I usually do with James, Sirius and Peter.” He scratched the back of his neck. “You’re welcome to join though...I’m sure James would be thrilled,” he said weakly.

Lily rolled her eyes, “Potter is so annoying. He’s always fighting with Severus and I can’t stand it.”

Remus frowned and the two boys spying exchanged looks at one another. James blanched at the mention of Severus. Lily continued on, “Well then I guess I’ll see you next week then.”

Sirius didn’t miss the sadness in her voice and flinched when Remus said, “Wait!” after she turned away.

Lily looked over her shoulder, “Yeah?”

Remus sighed and the look on his face made it seem like he wanted to melt into the floor. “I like you Lily, I really do. But James is my mate and I wouldn’t want to see him suffer.”

His face was even brighter than it had been seconds ago, but now so was Lily’s. “Oh Remus...I...”

She paused and started giggling. “I don’t like you like that Remus.”

James silently cheered and Sirius was holding him back from running up to Lily. 

“I just wanted to spend time with a friend. Severus is always brooding and Mary and Marlene both got sick. That’s sweet of you though, even if James doesn’t deserve it,” Lily finished with a smile.

“HEY!” Jame yelled, revealing their location.

Sirius wanted to scream at him but silently walked over with James who was beaming like it was Christmas. “One day, Evans, I will marry you,” James said confidently.

“In your dreams, Potter,” Lily snorted.

The four of them walked back to the tower and separated before going to their rooms. Remus tiredly entered and flopped into his bed, “Neither of you say anything or else I’ll hex you.”

James just grinned, “You’re a good one, Lupin.”

Remus pulled a pillow over his head, “I blame the two of you for this.”

Sirius chuckled at his agony, “Blame him. He’s the one that has a problem with it. I’m just here for the entertainment.”

James gave him a pointed looked from across the room and Sirius made a vulgar gesture in his direction while Remus couldn’t see. “Hey, where’s Peter?” the long-haired boy asked.

James shrugged, “He probably went to the kitchens for a snack. Anyway, I’m turning in. We have a full day ahead of us in Hogsmeade tomorrow, boys.”

The three of them all changed drew their curtains shut. James remembered at the last second he was still wearing his glasses and flung an arm out to throw them on his table, just as Peter came back snack in hand. 

In the morning James pulled Sirius aside as Remus and Peter walked ahead of them towards Zonkos for the materials for their latest prank. “Are you sure you’re okay? I know I got the best new yesterday, but what about you?” he asked with concern.

Sirius waved him off, “I slept it off and I’m fine.”

James sighed and they continued walking, not in any hurry to catch up. Sirius smirked at him, “At least you can stop being jealous now.”

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah and what about you? You get to watch Remus pine over Lily. You’re not jealous at all?”

“Nah,” Sirius replied. “I’m the one who’s going to feed him chocolate and help his broken heart.”

James laughed and pushed Sirius. The smaller boy took off running and caught up with Remus and Peter before James chased after the three of them.


End file.
